How Do You Feel?
by Karysa Hart
Summary: This is now a oneshot collection based on the manga for Furuba. Kyo's, Tohru's, and Yuki's reactions to various events throughout the seires. Will not be updated that often, I'm sorry to say. It is no longer KyoxTohru, my friends! Also slight romance.
1. Suffocation By Any Other Name

HI GUYS! I'm sorry, this is what happens when I have writers block on something- I start something new! If this is your first time reading my stuff, then read this, review (PLEASE!), and read my other fics.

To all: Please participate in my poll!

Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it, now, would I?

* * *

><p><span>Tohru-kun<span>

"Tohru-kun… Do you… love-?"

N-no! I… I can't!… can I? No! If I do, mom, the one I promised would always come first in my heart, will leave me- forever!

Can Shigure-san see my shock? He must be able to; I can feel myself blushing madly. But why? Why did he ask me? Why does he now look at me knowingly? Why did Kyo-kun have to walk up just then? _Why did mom have to leave me?_

I can tell I'm starting to cry. Kyo-kun thinks it's because Isuzu-san and I had a fight. But I'm thinking, if mom hadn't left me here by myself, I wouldn't be in this position. I wouldn't feel so confused right now.

But, is that selfish? If mom hadn't left me here, then I wouldn't have met the Sohmas- Shigure-san, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Kagura-san, Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun, Hiro-kun, Ritchan-san, Isuzu-san, Kisa-chan, Ayame-san, Kureno-san, Hatori-san, Shishou-san, everyone. But that's selfish, too, I think.

I'm still thinking about that as I'm hanging the laundry up to air out and dry, when Kyo-kun comes out. He says some things, thinking all the while- remembering things? What, I wonder? It is because of all these thoughts, and the fact that I never saw this coming from Kyo-kun that I am caught completely off guard by his hug.

The weight of the pressure of breaking the curse before next spring, the weight of the awkwardness I can now feel in this small room between Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and me, it's… it's suffocating. I'm actually kind of relieved when Yuki-kun leaves, but the pressure in here is still massive, still suffocating.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere?"

What?…

Kyo-kun-

Sure, I'm all right, but what about you? Is it really all right for you to be so damn cute? Oh, why do I always end up hurting you- emotionally and physically?

I can't help thinking that Shigure and Tohru-kun weren't talking about Rin. I doubt that Tohru-kun even had a fight with her, but if that's the best Shigure's got, then I'll just play along for now.

Why did Tohru-kun run out of Shishou's so quickly- as though she was being chased? Why was she blushing so hard when I walked up? Why did she start crying after Shigure left?

Is this what they call "like", or even "love"? Is that why I hugged her as she was hanging out the laundry? Well, _I_ call it suffocation.

The damn rat is saying something, I wonder what. I can't be bothered to listen, and it sounds like a complete lie, anyway. Humph, must have been some lame excuse about going somewhere, because he's leaving now. Good riddance, I need to think. But first…

"Hey, wanna go somewhere?"

Yuki-kun

What is up with those two? Their hands brush ever so slightly, and they start blushing like crazy. Did that stupid cat do something to Honda-san again? He better hope that he didn't.

Gah! I have to get out of here! "I suddenly remembered that I have something to do that requires me to leave immediately! I'm sorry!" I'm lying through my teeth, but I had to get out of there. It was suffocating me, the feelings of awkwardness in that room. I bet that stupid cat _did_ do something to Honda-san. Ugh, now what do I do?

"Ayame-kun?"

… What?

* * *

><p>So? Please review! Then go read my other stories if you haven't already done so. THANXUZ!<p> 


	2. Free to be Me

**A/N: Ah, what the heck. I'll make it a collection. Enjoy! This was a school assignment (yea, I'm that lazy) that I later edited.**

**Disclaimer: No. If I did, I would have watched the anime. I've only read the manga.**

* * *

><p>The diffident Kisa hid behind me when he came in. He had always been a person of opprobrium to us- <em>"Oh, look at him, the cat, the outcast. We're not as bad off as he is; we're better than him."<em> Our feelings of superiority to him have been slightly hypocritical, though, as we aren't better off than him, and we know it.

He is even cognizant of our feelings, and some don't even try to hide it. He ignores it and takes his anger out on dummies when he practices his martial arts. …Or when he challenges me, which has been pretty often the past few years. We hated each other mutually before, but I think that that's about to change soon.

Thankfully, there will be twelve- no; thirteen other people to commiserate with, as there are thirteen of us who are to be freed from this stringent curse, including myself and _him_. And then there's the other person, who Kisa refers to as 'onee-chan': Tohru. She can become friends virtually anyone- even the antisocial Isuzu and the violent, confused, and misunderstood Akito.

Tohru and Kisa both have antinomy personalities- shy and quiet, but slightly outgoing after you get to know them. They are the complete opposite of _him_; he stays sullen and angry, except around Tohru.

He glares at me as he passes, and I glare back. To call him an idiot would be redundant, as the two words are basically synonyms- _Kyo the idiot cat_.

Then Akito walks in; looks like he doesn't want the situation to be drawn out any more than necessary. But what is he wearing? Has he taken up Ritsu's annoying habit of cross-dressing? No, 'he' is a _she_, and she looks nice, slightly less crazed, in her cherry blossom kimono.

But that is beside the point now. Now, it is time. This is the moment Tohru, Shigure, and Rin have been waiting for; the moment the rest of us never dared to believe would come; the moment Akito has dreaded- the moment that has been hundreds of years in the coming. The moment when all thirteen of us- me, the rat; Shigure, the dog; Haru, the ox; Rin, the horse; Momiji, the rabbit; Ritsu, the monkey; Hatori, the dragon; Kureno, the rooster; Kisa, the tiger; Ayame, the serpent; Hiro, the ram; Kagura, the boar; Kyo, the cat- are now formally freed from the curse.

We are no longer possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese zodiac and the cat who was left out of the zodiac. We are finally _free_!

I am free to be myself; to mess with Manabe; to hang out with Machi; to have Manabe tease me and Machi; to have her freak out on her half-brother. Free to fight with Kyo; free to be hugged by Tohru, in a friendly way; free to be hugged by Machi, free to hug her back, and then make fun of Manabe and his girlfriend when he teases us. _I am free to be me!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: OK, without flaming, tell me how bad it was? Oh, and just a note: I think these stories will be slightly OOC, and if they are to you, they are meant to be that way. If they aren't OOC to you, go reread the manga. Please review and then check my other stories! THNXUZVERIMUCH! (Thank you very much!)  
><strong>


End file.
